Rafa Nadal  This time I win
by nadalicious
Summary: A story of love between Rafa and a woman. Rated M for later chapters


**Chapter 1**

I had just returned from my morning jog on a beautiful Monday morning in my newly adopted home in Mallorca. I had gone here for holidays a couple of years ago and had fallen in love with the island. I had been teaching English as a second language for a number of years and had decided to finally put down some roots and I wanted a fresh start due to some personal reasons. I loved the lifestyle in Mallorca, especially in Porto Christo, the small fishing village where I had just bought my new home. When I was here on my holidays I had stumbled on a small block of new apartments being built overlooking the harbour. There are only a few apartments in the 3 story block. When I arrived there was a small ground floor apartment available and I snapped it up.

The apartment above used to belong to a former student of mine a very wealthy Spanish businessman who was relocating to New York and had to improve his English. We had become good friends in the last few months and he knew I loved his apartment. As a result, he let me buy his home for next to nothing and I would be eternally grateful. His apartment was beautiful and comprised of the upper two floors. I converted the ground floor apartment into a huge classroom for my students and a small gym at the back, just a treadmill, bike elliptical machine and some yoga gear. I moved upstairs where I had two bedrooms, living room and kitchen, all the normal stuff. The really special thing about this apartment was what Mr. XXXXX had done with the top floor. He had opened it up and taken off part of the roof to reveal the sky and built the most amazing entertainment room. There was a huge screen on one of the walls and comfy couches and beanbags strewn around the floor. In the corner was a small fully stocked bar. In the outside area was a huge wooden table that could sit about 15 people. I had thrown some of the most amazing parties there.

I was just peeling off my sweaty jogging clothes when my mobile rang.

I answered it in Spanish not recognising the number. ! Hola! A deep Mallorcian voice answered. "!Hola! Habla Español?"

"Un poquito!" I replied.

The person spoke in English to me, obviously realizing that we were not going to get very far with my mediocre Spanish.

"My name is Toni Nadal, I got your number from a friend, are you the English teacher?

My heart leapt at the name, _Toni Nadal _as in _THE _Toni Nadal, Rafa Nadal's favourite "Tio"?

"Yes I am, my name is Nathaly, how are you?

"I'm fine, I was wondering if I could book you for a few lessons"

"Sure, is it for you?"

No they are for my nephew; I presume you are familiar with Rafael Nadal.

I laughed "Of course, this is Mallorca, how could I not know who he is!"

Well then you will know his English is not the best, it's not terrible but it could be better, with the season starting soon he will be doing lots of interviews, and he wants to improve his English.

I could hear another voice in the back ground asking a question in Spanish and Toni translating for the mystery man.

"Of course, Let me just grab my diary and I'll see when I'm free.

I put the phone down on the kitchen table and started rooting through my handbag. I quickly found my diary and flicked it open to this week.

"Ok Mr Nadal...

"It's Toni please

"Ok Toni, I am actually fully booked until next Wednesday, I can fit Rafael in at 11.00 AM. Does that suit you?

"Well cancel someone else then, this is Rafael Nadal, the most famous man in Mallorca" The tone in Toni's voice had changed considerably.

Well know I know that Rafael is a hugely famous hot tennis player but I didn't feel good about cancelling someone's lesson just to accommodate him. I wouldn't do that to any of my other students and I let Toni know that his nephew shouldn't expect any special treatment just because of his fame.

"What do you mean you won't cancel someone else? If you do not we will not be using you services."

I sighed. As much as I would love to have Rafa Nadal as my student I could not compromise my business. After all he was only one person, I earned my living from this and I couldn't afford to lose and of my existing clients.

"Well Mr. Nadal if that is the way you feel so be it. I don't appreciate being told how to conduct my business or being told to give any students preferential treatment."

I pause for a moment as I could hear the person Toni and the other man arguing in Spanish.

A voice came on the line.

"Hola Nathaly? Lo siento, I'm sorry about my uncle!"

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest; this beautiful deep Spanish voice was Rafa Nadal!

"Rafael?"

"It's Rafa, my uncle is very stressed now, I was practicing for long time and we are tired, next week is ok for me. I do not want any special treatment. What time you are free?"

I glanced back down at my diary.

"Em next Wednesday at 11.00"

"Ok that is good where do you teach? At your house?"

"Yes, I live in Porto Christo"

Mallorca is a tiny island and I knew that Rafa trained in Manacor where he also lived with his family. I only lived about a 10 minute drive from there so I guessed he would know where I was.

"That is where my father has our boat, I love Porto Christo."

"Ok good, I live in the new apartments overlooking the harbour, number 2."

"See you Wednesday!"

"Adios"

Oh my God, I had to teach Rafa Nadal English! How exciting. I had always been a tennis fan, and living in Mallorca your couldn't help but be a fan of Rafa's. He was everywhere, everyone on the island loved him, and for good reason. I knew girls loved him but I never really saw it, I mean of course he was very good looking but I thought his passion for the sport and desire to win was more attractive. I gazed out of my kitchen window at the beautiful view of the boats. That was one of favourite things about this apartment, the view was spectacular.


End file.
